Love and Greed
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: A new evil is brought to Fabletown right after the Crooked Man, who else is better to solve the problem than the Big Bad Wolf himself? But with the sudden return of Prince Charming distract Bigby from figuring out what is really going on or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to take a crack at this fandom. Let me know if you like this in a review and if I should continue this. Idk, I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**

_Tea For Three_

A cloud of smoke passed his lips as he sat against the uncomfortable chair of his. His eyes were closed as his huff and puff cigarette hung from his mouth. "Damn..." He found himself mumbling to himself. Today had been stressful, just like any other day. He got in a fight with the Woodsman... _again._ It was over something stupid too, he couldn't help it that his anger got to him like it had. The bearded male just irked him like no other. Unfortunately Holly wasn't too happy with the fact that he broke a barstool over the fables head.

Eyes opening, Bigby let out a sigh. The silence was overwhelming, he looked around for his fig friend. Colin seemed to have left for the moment, probably was put up with the place. The Farm was better, he couldn't imagine why the pig always escaped. Reaching out, he grabbed his glass of alcohol from the table and stared at it. Putting his cigarette out, he took a gulp of the burning liquid. Setting the cup back down, he slumped back as he tried to enjoy the pure silence. Now would be the best time to go to sleep, Snow had warned him that he needed to get some rest or he'd get injured on the job from lack of it. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he thought about her warning. She was always worried about him, it was a nice feeling.

Snow White, she seemed to be the only fable who wasn't afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. Or at least, was the only one who didn't shove the fact that he was what he was down his throat. He loved her for that. If any thing happened to Snow... he didn't know what he would have done. Remembering that one time he had thought she was dead, her head at his doorstep, he couldn't control his anger. That fucker Crane didn't help much either. Rubbing his temple in annoyance, he reminded himself that the past was the past. He wasn't getting anything done here, standing up, he grabbed his coat. Pulling it on, he lit up another cigarette before heading over to the business office.

The night was chilly, a thin layer of snow rested on the dying grass. Hugging his coat closer to himself, he looked around as he walked. No trouble was happening it seemed, no one seemed to be out this late at night. Good, there are predators that run around this time. Scratching at his thick head of hair, he let another sigh slip. He needed to talk to Snow, figure out what was going to happen now. Now that the Crooked Man was taken care of, it just seemed to quiet in the town.

Suddenly there was a loud smashing of glass, pulling Bigby's attention away. Turning, he noticed a store with its glass front now busted. He recognized this place but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Raising a brow, he quickly made his way over. Glancing inside, he saw two men snooping around. His eyes continued wandering, different sorts of tea cups lined the walls. The looked expensive. Looking at the two men, he noticed they were stuffing cups in their bags. Pathetic Mundies. Frowning, he stepped on his half finished cigarette. "I don't think you two are allowed here during this time of night." He spoke out, grabbing their attention. He had to be careful, Snow would be beyond pissed if she found out he exposed his wolf side to these two thieves. He'd just have to be careful it seemed.

"Who in the fuck are you?" One of them asked with annoyance. The other seemed nervous, frightened that they had been caught so quickly.

Bigby rose his brow, who didn't know him? "I'm the sheriff of this town and to me, it seems you aren't following the law." Looking down at the large shards of glass from the window, he looked back up. Isn't breaking in and entering illegal?" He knew he should just inform the cops, let them deal with their own kind but whoever owned this shop didn't deserve this. Taking a step forward, he heard a click. Stopping where h stood, he looked at the barrel of a gun that was now pointing directly at him. Great, this was going to be fun. He should have just stayed in that uncomfortable chair.

"Come any closer and I'll blow your fucking head off." The man threatened, his teeth gritted together. His grip on his pistol tightened, his finger hovered over the trigger.

Bigby stared at the man before lifting his hands, "It's alright. Just come with me to the station and maybe we can figure all this out?" He suggested and took a step forward. Not even a second later, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Looking over, he noticed blood pouring out of the fresh new wound. A frown formed as he looked at the man. "You know... I was really going to try to be a nice guy." Glaring, he began walking forward. Another loud shot rung out, this time hitting his chest. A low growl rumbled through him, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it much more if he didn't transform. He'd have to apologize to Snow later.

The other man attempted to make a run for it. He was stopped quickly, horror sketched his face as he looked at the heavy breathing wolf-man. "What in the bloody hell are you?!" He asked before being thrown at the gun holder.

Bigby turned and began to leave, hearing the police sirens from afar. He needed to leave now or shit was going to hit the fan. That was when he felt a whole round hit him from behind. "Learn to fucking give up!" He snarled, roaring back at the two. Moving towards a counter, he dug his claws into the side and picked it up. Pulling it hard, he swung it, smashing it against many of the cups. Lifting it over his head, he threw it at them. Hearing the sirens much louder, he grunted as he ran out. There was no way he was going to be caught by those idiots who called themselves police.

Returning to his human form, he didn't stop walking until he reached his apartment. Going straight to the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the stained mirror. Dried blood covered his torso, most of the wounds were already healed up. Grabbing a rag, he began washing it off. Setting the cloth back down, he leaned over the sink.

There was a loud pounding on his front door.

He looked over, "Well... that didn't take long." Standing up straight, he made his way out of the bathroom and towards the door. Opening it up, he came to see a very pissed off looking Snow White. Leaning on the frame, he couldn't help but smile. "What can I do you for Snow?" He knew it was only going to make her angrier, playing stupid over something as serious as this.

She immediately walked passed him and spun around, "Do you have any idea how much a memory wiping spell is?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And thanks to you, Ms. Pott is in danger of losing her business because you broke all of her tea cups!"

He watched her get flustered, the way her hair bounced each time she shook her head at him. She was beautiful, he could admit that everyday. Even when her blue orbs where lit with anger, he'd still get lost in them. His smile grew as he watched her shake her hand at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked in annoyance. "Two mundies said they saw a man-beast and were attacked by it. Jack saw you leaving the scene so don't even try to lie to me and say you weren't there." She crossed her arms, "We had to wipe all of their memories Bigby, don't you know how bad that could have gone? You are the Sheriff of this place, aren't you supposed to protect the citizens of Fabletown? What about earlier with the Woodsman Bigby? How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Her expression looked exhausted, "I don't know what to do with you sometimes..."

Now she was disappointed in him, this was the part he hated. Walking passed her, he took a seat on his chair. "They were trying to rob Ms. Pott for one, and two, I was the one that got shot." Looking away, he frowned. "Why don't you ever stick up for my side for once? Why can't you see that I am trying to protect everyone?" He mumbled, glaring at the wall to the side of them.

Snow's shoulders slumped, her eyes lowered. Walking over to him, she leaned down. "You still have some wounds..." She poked at one of the scars on his chest, "You make me worry Bigby, I just want you to be careful out there. You can't show the mundies any other form than this one alright?" Smiling, she patted his shoulder before standing back up. "I need to head back to the office, deal with Blue Beard before he get's out of control. Just so you know, tomorrow you're going to help clean up that mess Sheriff." Turning around, she began heading towards the door.

"Why haven't you given up on me yet?" He had to ask, this hadn't been the only time she had to come by his place to yell at him and remind him about the rules. "I mess up constantly yet... you haven't marked me as a complete failure."

The ravenette looked back at him, her hand on the now open door. "Why should I give up on you? As far as I see, you're doing what you think is best for this town." She turned her back to him, "You aren't a failure either so get that out of your head." She let out a small sigh, "I'll see you later."

Bigby watched as she left, closing the door behind her. He ran his fingers through his thick hair, untangling it slightly. Damn... She really knew what to say it seemed. Feeling that same smile return, he looked out of the window. Bright neon lights lit up the darkened room like a Christmas tree. Sighing to himself, he leaned back. As long as that woman was there, he'd clean that shop spotless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you all party people. What's up? Decided to get another chapter out of the way while I'm waiting for work to start. I wonder how weird it is to see someone at Taco Bell with a laptop, smiling like an idiot as she writes. Lol I don't care, I do it all the time! Anyway, I hope you all like this shorter chapter and let me know what you think. I think I thought of a good plot for this story so this might actually become a decent story. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading :D**

_Unwanted Visitor_

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at the small, rounded woman. "Sorry again, I know I've probably screwed you over by doing all this." Bigby felt terrible, Mrs. Pott was too sweet to deserve his recklessness.

The woman sighed softly, "I'm just glad it's all cleaned up now. don't worry about the money loss, it seems like those two boys were wanted and the reward for catching them helped pay for the cost of all those broken cups." She explained with a smile. "I was even able to buy Chip a new hat, he's happy with it."

Nodding, he headed over towards the door, "Good luck with future business." Lifting his hand to say goodbye, he left. He was exhausted, he was going to go straight to his tiny apartment and take a nice little nap in his chair. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked down the long sidewalk. He'd have to stop by Snow's office for a quick second to let her know that he had actually stayed and cleaned. She probably expected him to bail out like many people would have. Then again, he wasn't like most people.

Pulling out his pack of cigarettes, he found to have one left and it was snapped. "Well... isn't that just fucking great?" He couldn't help but ask himself. Just his luck. Shaking his head, he threw the pack away and continued walking. He'd have to get more later it seemed.

Reaching the Business Office door of Snow, he grabbed the handle. Just as he went to turn the handle, his ears picked up on two voices inside.

_"Why can't you just get the hint Charming? I don't want you here. Sure, this place is for all fables but unless this is an important matter, you have no reasoning to be here." _The voice was Snow. She sounded distressed, Bigby felt a frown forming.

_"We are an important matter, don't you think? I came all the way from Florida just to see that beautiful smile of yours. Yet since I've stepped in here, all I've gotten is frowns. Didn't you miss me?"_

Bigby opened the door, his eyes narrowed on the male who was leaning over her desk as if he actually had permission to do so. Walking forward, he noticed Snow's relieved expression change. "Well, if it isn't Prince Charmng. Never thought I'd see you back in town." He had to force himself not to snarl at the man. After all the pain he made Snow go through, Bigby would love to rip him apart but knew that wasn't appropriate.

Brows raising, the raven hair colored man smiled. "Bigby Wolf, doing well it seems. What can we do you for?" He asked, his smile stretching out to be a grin.

Snow frowned and stood up, ignoring the man. "What's there to report?" She asked, smiling slightly at him.

Bigby smiled as he looked at the woman, "Just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Pott's shop is now clean and everything." His eyes then moved to the Prince. "Everything alright Snow?" He knew she didn't want Prince Charming here, he wouldn't think twice about throwing the guy out.

"Charming here wants to get back together apparently..." She explained softly.

His body stiffened, he couldn't help but glare at the other man. He wanted to just grab Snow and pull her against his chest, letting the other know that she was his and he wasn't ready to give her away. But seeing that the woman may not like that, he had to keep his hands to himself. "He isn't causing you any trouble is he?" He asked, brow raising.

Snow shrugged, "The same trouble he's been causing me ever since we got divorced centuries ago." She walked back over to her seat and sat down. "Anything else you want to talk about before I ask you to leave?" She asked Charming with a blank expression, she wasn't about to succumb to his sweet words. She had done that once already and she didn't plan on making that same mistake again.

Charming looked at her and then Bigby, "Do we really have to talk about it with the wolf here? I'm sure he doesn't want to listen to us." He tried, a nervous expression replacing his calmer one.

Bigby rose a brow and crossed his arms, "Don't worry about me Charming, I have yet to have my ten minutes of drama. Just pretend I'm not here, I'm not going to even make a sound. Well... I might laugh actually so don't hold me to my word." He smirked and waved his hand in a circle motion, "Go ahead."

Prince Charming frowned and glared at him, "I guess we can continue this later then." Looking over a her, a smile covered the glare, "Until then my lovely Snow." Walking past Bigby, he rolled his eyes. "Damn mutt..." He muttered passed him.

Bigby listened to the door close harder than needed before he shrugged. "I was actually looking forward to what that guy had to say to you. You know he's so full of shit sometimes..." Scratching at his stubble, he leaned against her desk. "You sure you're alright? You look like you're a mess."

Snow simply chuckled at him, "Thanks for the heartfelt compliment." She leant back on her chair and let out a groan. "You know, I actually feel like crap right now. He was suppose to never talk to me again, he made it very clear after cheating on me. Yet... here he was, begging me to get back with him." Her brows lowered as she thought more about it, "I loved him so much Bigby... I think his words were actually getting to me. Thankfully you showed up before I made the mistake of believing him."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Whenever you need me, you know all you have to do is say the word." He looked down at her, inside he wanted to rip that fucking prince apart. He was definitely not going to lose Snow to him. He knew exactly what that guy wanted, he wanted power. Someone must have told him that she took Cranes position, he most likely thought his best way to get that power was to control her. "We both know he has secret motives behind this so don't forget about that when he tries to talk to you again."

She nodded, "I know, I know." Smiling weakly, she blew the loose stands of bangs out of her face. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled, "I couldn't have said it any better."


	3. Chapter 3

_Intruder_

Three cups of coffee and Bigby still couldn't keep his eyes open. His head was planted on his desk, his migraine refused to leave. If anyone decided they wanted to fuck with the Big Bad Wolf, he wasn't to blame if some serious stuff went down. He thought he made it pretty obvious that he didn't want to be bothered, the cracks on the glass on the door was enough proof. He was completely fine with staying in this position but of course, someone just had to knock on the door. Lifting his head, he couldn't help but glare. "Come in."

The door creaked as it opened, in came a beautiful blond. Her expression was skaken, if you paid close attention, you could see her trembling slightly. "Hello Mr. Bigby. Are you busy by any chance?"

Bigby rose a brow, "Not at all. What can I do for you Cinderella? It's been a while since I've seen you around the business office." He pointed to the chair infront of his desk. "Go ahead and have a seat, I can tell something is obviously wrong." Deciding that he wasnt going to get any rest, he leaned back in his chair. Placing a cigarette between his lips, he crossed his arms. "Dont be afraid of telling me anything alright? This room is soundproof and I wont say a thing unless it is really necissary." He promised.

Cinderella nodded and made her way over to the chair. Taking a seat, her eyes immediatly looked down at her hands which were clasped together over her lap. Sitting there in silence as she tried to figure out how to word it, she appreaciated that he wasnt pushing her. "I... I didnt know who else to go to. After everything with the Crooked Man, I thought we'd all be safe." She began softly, her words calmer than her state. "I came home today from work so tired, I thought I'd take a nap. Just as I went to lay down, I heard a loud crash. The only thing I thought to do was to hide you know?" She finally looked up at him. "Through my closet door, I watched as a man I've never seen before destroy all of my favorite belongings. The only picture I had left of my father was shredded!" Lifting her hands, she placed her face in them. "I keep wondering what would have happened if that man found me, would I be dead?"

Bigby's brows furrowed as he watched the woman get upset, he didnt really know what to do when it came to these types of things. "It'll be alright, dont think about what would have happened. Just think about what did happen." He tried to reasuure her. "Now... I know this is going to be hard, but do you think you can tell me what he looks like? Maybe we can figure out who he is."

The Blond sniffed and wiped at her unfallen tears, "Of course I can. It's impossible to forget a terrifying face like that. His body was large, his skin was a disgusting greenish color. It definitely was one of us, couldn't possibly be a mundie, even if they could have found the place." She shook her head, "Such sharp horns and teeth, they were so large the stuck out of his mouth. It looked like he was searching for something but what could he want from me? What could I possibly have? He kept growling out something, it sounded like he was asking 'where are you?' Was he looking for me? Why me?"

He scratched at his stubble as he thought about it. "It couldn't have been a goblin or a troll but I dont see how he got in here without anyone noticing. You know how crutial glamours are in Fabletown." Crushing his cigarette in the ashtray, he leaned forward. "If you dont mind, I'd like to take a look at your apartment. Do you have any friends or family you could stay with for a while?"

Cinderella nodded, "I'm sure Rapunzel would be alright with it, she's been begging me to come over anyway."

Bigby nodded, "This may be hard but I need you to stay quiet about what happened. I know you may think that it is unfair but if an unwanted ear hears about it, you could put yourself and other's in danger." He explained before running his hand down his face. "I thought all of this was going to be over after we threw that bastard down the Witching Well..."

She stood and nodded, "Thank you Sheriff. I knew out of everyone in this town, you were one who truly would listen and do something about it." Managing to form a smile, she bid him a fairwell before heading out of the door, carefully closing it behind her.

Bigby sat there, stairing at his desk as he soon was lost in thought. He wondered about why someone would attack her. Money couldn't have been it, she didnt have anything. The... thing was searching for something. What did she have that no one else did? She had said something about him asking about someone. Something told him that the man wasnt looking for her but for someone else.

Standing up, he grabbed his coat. He'd search the appartment, maybe his questions would be answered then.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! A case had been shown by the beautiful Cinderalla! Who could have attacked her home? Who knows? Well I do but thats not the point! Let me know what ya'll think in a review and I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm having fun with this just to let you know. Why not? I might change the title and summary to this since the story now has a plot so in order to make sure you know this story is the same one, favorite and follow it! See you all during the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Caught_

The apartment was trashed, he expected it would be. Walking around, he sniffed to see if he could at least recognize who had done the act. Brows furrowing, he realized that he had never smelled anyone like this. Going towards Cinderella's bedroom, he noticed something. Though the place was trashed, not a single thing was stolen. So this wasn't a burglary, this had motive behind it. But why the blond? Sighing, he noticed a broken photograph on the ground. Carefully picking it up, he examined it. Noticing Cinderella and her ex husband, he scowled. "Why in the hell would she keep this?" Fucking Prince Charming, just thinking about the guy flared his anger. Had he tried to make up with her too? Probably trying his hardest to sucker her out of money too.

He then realized that he was getting off track. Clearing his mind, he gave it a shake before heading back out into the living room. Scratching the back of his neck, he pursed his lips together. Whatever they were looking for, they must have not found it. Heading back towards the front door, he looked over it. The hinge was barely holding on, it was obviously broken into. How in the world did it cause such a scene yet no one noticed? Was this going to be another case like the Crooked Man? He ran his hand through his hair. He'd have to talk to Snow about this, maybe she'd have an idea how to take care of a case like this.

It frustrated him by how much he didn't understand, he head hurt. Pulling his cell phone out, he held it to his ear. "Common Snow... pick up." He sighed softly, he really needed to figure out what he was going to do with her too. Now that that jerk was back in town, what would he do if he successfully tricked her into falling back for him?

"Hello? Bigby?" Her voice took him out of his thoughts. "We have a problem, a serious problem." She explained, he voice sounded frantic. "Aurora stopped by here looking for you. She said something about a creature breaking into her place. I don't know what it was all about but she said something about seeing a ."

Bigby frowned, "Sleeping Beauty too?" He closed Cinderella's door and looked around. "I'm at the apartment complex so I'll take a look. Call me if anyone else shows up alright?" Hanging up the phone, he quickly made his way towards the room. Reaching the door, he pressed his ear against the door. There was a crash inside, he pulled his ear away. "I don't know who in the fuck you are..." He immediately kicked the door down. "But I don't think you belong in here." Stopping, he looked up at a large Ogre who was only standing a few inches from him. "Oh."

There was a loud growl before Bigby's back hit the wall. "Where is he!"

His eyes were burning yellow, his own sharp teeth were baring. "I don't know who in the fuck 'he' is but that was not fucking nice." He stood up and dusted himself off. Cracking his neck, he stepped forward and punched the being right back. Though unlike him, this thing didn't even flinch. Instead, he was picked up and thrown against another wall. Groaning, he shook his head. "This is enough, I'm done playing around." Getting up, he launched himself forward and tackled him down. Pinning him to the floor, he couldn't help but growl at him. "Who are you? What are you looking for?"

The green creature glared up at him, "He owes us thousands." His voice was thickly Russian, his glare was strong. "That coward ran to this poor town thinking he could escape." He threw Bigby off of him and stood. "If you see that coward Charming, let him know that he is not safe." It growled before making a run for it.

Bigby rubbed the back of his head, "Coward..." He muttered underneath his breath. So... of course Prince Charming is the cause of this shit. Fucking figures." Standing back up, he sighed as he put a cigarette in his mouth. The thing was going after all of Charming's wives in hopes of finding that cheap bastard. Standing there, it finally hit him. His cigarette fell from his lips and he ran out of the door. Pulling his phone out, he called Snow's number. When no one picked up, he cursed. "I swear to fucking hell if she gets hurt, I'm going to kill them both with my own hands." He growled inbetween his teeth.

The first place he checked was her business office, she wasn't there. "Damn it Snow!" He cursed once more. Looking around, he noticed that nothing seemed out of place, that just meant that ogre hadn't been here yet. Maybe her apartment? Turning around, he ran out of the place. The more time it took in looking for her, the less chance she was untouched like this office. Clenching his jaw, he pushed passed anyone in his way. He didn't care if he pissed them off, he didn't care about anything except one thing right now.

Finally reaching the door to her apartment, he didn't even bother knocking. Ramming his foot against the wooden door, it crushed under the presser and flew open. "Snow! I-" He began but stopped at what he saw.

Snow gasped and fixed her shirt, ignoring Charming who was still kissing at her light, pale skin. "Bigby? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: Decided I'd leave this with a cliffhanger. Next chapter may be the last so be prepared. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything is Okay_

A limp cigarette sat inbetween his lips as he relaxed in his chair. His apartment was dark and quiet, not even Colin dared to bother him. Those his eyes were closed, his mind refused to keep him asleep. He continued to repicture that sight in Snow's apartment. He didnt want to, it just happened. That _fucking_ Prince Charming had his hands all over her.

Lifting his hands, the corner of his lips twitched upwards. As his fingers bent to grab the cigarette, the dried blood on his hands cracked. "Damn guy got what he deserved." Blowing out smoke, he sighed. Snow was pissed off at him now though, apparently she forgave that dick for everything. Well now he was in the hospital, she could forgive him there.

His small smile vanished completely, now a deep frown. His one true love was now taken away, nothing he did was right in her eyes anyway so why try so hard? Maybe he should have just killed Charming, now she was going to be in danger of that Orge. Even after warning her, she brushed it off as an act of 'trying to seperate them'. He could only shake his head, he didnt know what else to think about it.

He knew however, he was still going to be there to protect her. This one sided love thing had gone on for centuries, what was another decade or two going to do? Crushing his cigarette, he let out a cough. He just hoped Snow would forgive him like usual, maybe he could make her see what kind of mistake she was making. Grunting, he stood up. Grabbing his coat, he threw it over his shoulders. He just needed to get things done and overwith.

Entering Snow's office, he didnt even bother to knock, the door simply creaked open. His eyes rested on the mess of the place, "She didnt even bother cleaning the place up." That Ogre obviously had been here, the scene was the same as the others. Taking small steps forward, he stopped infront of her desk. Gently placing his hand against it, his eyes closed. It was dead silence here, no one was lined up by the door like usual. It seemed word got around about what was happening and they wanted to make sure nothing got stolen or broken into at their own homes or something.

"What in the hell am I going to do now?" He couldnt help but ask. Walking over to her chair, he took a seat. It creaked under his weight, he rested his head back. His lips parted as a shaky sigh escaped. He thought he would be well composed over this, he handled things much more harder than this. Why was he feeling so emotional now? His posture slouched, he groaned to himself. Opening his eyes, he could feel the extra liquid in them. He was seriously about to cry. He had to laugh at himself, it sounded hoarse. The Big Bad Wolf is crying over some woman.

"Bigby?" The voice was soft but it caught him off guard, causing him to stiffin and jump up. Ready to attack, he realized who it was. The raven hair colored woman brushed a strand of her hair out of her face nervously. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded scratchy, her appearance was worse than his own.

Bigby swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly walked over to her. "Snow?" He reached out cautiously, relieved when she didnt flinch or pull away. Especially after seeing him in her apartment... "What happened to you?"

Her blue orbs remained downwards on the floor, "You were right." She started, shaking her head. "Guess who had to pay for the hospital bills?" She let out a weak laugh, "He told them to bill me without even letting me know. Money is all that man ever wants." Finally she looked up, her eyes were full of regret. "I understand if you dont want to forgive me but I am so sorry."

Bigby remained stiffined as the strong, independent woman cried infront of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, she knew he wasnt good with this kind of stuff. "It's alright snow, I'm honestly not mad or anything." He shrugged, "Just... dont cry." He patted her back and looked away. "We should just forget about that guy and get this office of yours cleaned. I know how you feel about disorginization and messes." He tried to smile but it was impossible. Instead, he simply turned around and began picking up books that had fallen off the bookshelves.

Snow watched him begin to clean, her eyes softened. "Thank you..." Pulling on a small smile, she began helping him clean.


End file.
